


Jet Lag

by trixie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie/pseuds/trixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon loves touring. He especially loves touring overseas. But the time zones really fuck with him and right now he’s not entirely sure which continent he’s on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and [posted](http://trixiesfic.livejournal.com/496549.html) to LJ in August 2008. This ficlet was a birthday present for Arallara, and Bayleaf helped polish it up.

Jon loves touring. He especially loves touring overseas. But the time zones really fuck with him and right now he’s not entirely sure which continent he’s on. Asia, somewhere. Singapore, maybe.

  
He peers around the little hotel suite ante-room whatever-you-call-it and wonders where the hell everyone else is. There’s no Zack, no bandmates and upon closer inspection, no coffee. Brendon was already gone when Jon woke up, so he knows he’s not early and it’s been at least a year since he last had irrational bouts of fear that the guys would change their minds and dump him for another new bassist, so he knows he hasn’t been left behind.

  
Fuck it, he thinks, and flops down on one of the ugly couches, sliding over sideways and closing his eyes. He doesn’t get a chance to fall asleep before he hears the door squeak open.

  
“Hey,” Brendon says, grinning down at Jon. “Hey, there you are.”

  
“You left me.” Jon does his best to pout and blinks up at Brendon.

  
Brendon just snorts and pulls Jon’s head up enough to sit down under him. “Dude, I tried to get you up to find breakfast with me, but you mumbled something about my mother that I’m pretty sure she’s never even heard of. And by the way, gross.”

  
“Hmmph.” Jon just slumps down against Brendon and says again, “you left me.”

  
“Aww. Poor Jonny Walker.” Brendon pouts exaggeratedly back at him and okay, Jon has to bow before the master. His pout turns just as quickly into a smile and he leans in and gives Jon a soft kiss. “G’morning.”

  
Jon follows him back for another one and then pulls away with a gasp. “You’ve had coffee!”

  
Brendon laughs. “Yes, with my breakfast.”

  
And Jon would like to be annoyed at Brendon’s cheerful smugness, he really would, but Brendon looks really good. He’s wearing his glasses this morning and a blazer and he’s looking kind of like a grown up, which sometimes takes Jon’s breath away. Jon loves all versions of Brendon, purple hoodies, skin tight jeans, mismatched pjs, and all. But occasionally Brendon manages to look like a hot TA at some college, and well.

  
Jon grabs Brendon by the jacket lapel and pulls him back in, kisses him and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, fingers twining into Brendon’s thick hair. Brendon hums against Jon’s mouth and pushes against him, presses him up against the arm on the other side of the couch. Brendon is warm against him and Jon still has the sense memory of being fingered deep and slow while Brendon took his time blowing Jon the night before. Now, he keeps the kiss slow and affectionate and thinks about how fucking glad he is that Brendon got drunk and kissed him three months ago.

  
Jon is thinking about wrapping a leg around Brendon and pulling him down further into the couch when he hears the door squeak again. Brendon bounces up and away from him, landing on the other side of the couch with his hands in his lap, looking the picture of innocence in two seconds flat and Jon just sags back where he is and sighs.

  
“For fucks sake,” Spencer says, coming into the room, “don’t you two ever quit.”

  
“Don’t be a jealous hater, Smith,” Jon says, but then he realizes Spencer is holding a Starbucks carrier and he sits up with a grin. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

  
“Ew.” Spencer wrinkles up his nose and Brendon cracks up, bumping his shoulder into Jon’s. Jon bumps him back and takes a cup from Spencer with a grateful smile. Spencer huffs and sits down in a chair across from them, muttering something about knowing where Jon’s been and no thank you very much. Brendon says something indignant back, but Jon’s already busy communing with his Ethiopian blend.

  
By the time Zack shows up with Ryan in tow, Jon still wishes he could take Brendon and go back to bed, but he’s feeling a little more human and he remembers now that they’re in Malaysia.

 


End file.
